vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hank Hill
Summary Hank Hill is a man who lives in Arlen, Texas, with his wife Peggy Hill, and son Bobby Hill. Hank is a very proud, honest, and hardworking guy who wants the best for his family. He does his best to provide propane and propane accessories at his job at Strickland Propane and raise his son Bobby to be just as good of a worker as he is. He, while having a healthy relationship with his family and friends, can get into confrontation with them or others thanks to his overprotective nature, extreme pride, and sometimes issues with his temper. However, even when facing these issues, he tries to do what's best for people and what he believes to be right. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies '''from '''9-B '''to '''9-A Name: Hank Hill Origin: King Of The Hill Gender: Male Age: 45 Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Preparation (With help, was able to make a robotic grill), Explosion Manipulation via Propane, Weapon Mastery (Skilled in using rifles and shotguns), Good in close-quarters combat Attack Potency: Wall level '''(With one arm, can casually Wrestle and Ragdoll Dale, Boomhauer, and even Bill who is Ex Military and was able to overpower 6 to 8 football players trying to tackle and bring him down while on an injured leg, Stronger than Peggy who could fight with Luannes mother who bruised Bills arm with a single hit, Kicked a hole in a fence. With friends, tore apart a large house, was able to hold himself away from a tornado, Can easily ragdoll Bill who's sheer weight was causing a Tree to severally bend, and who was physically strong enough to stop a large amount of furniture shooting at him while in a full speed SemiTruck), '''Small Building level (Can fight and overpower people who can hurt him, Can easily one shot Bill who survived an explosion from artillery which destroyed a tank with minimal injury) Speed: Superhuman (Was a good football player and still is shown to be rather fit, Superior to Bill who is Ex Military, should be comparable to the CPS man who reacted and dodged a baseball tossed at him. Was able to make sharp quick turns while driving a semi truck rolling downhill on icey thin roads backwards, Faster than Bill who could temporarily outran a Rottweiler) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Can casually lift and ragdoll multiple people with one arm, Superior to Bill who was able to move with 6 to 8 football players on him and who could keep several pieces of furniture from falling out of a moving Semitruck) Striking Strength: Varies '''from '''Wall Class '''to '''Small Building Class Durability: Varies from Wall level (Can tank fight with Bill who is Ex Military and took 6 to 8 football players trying to tackle while having an injured knee, Superior to Dale who took several Hundreds to Thousands ants, biting him at once. Superior to Peggy who survived a fall from a plane, comparable to his attack potency) to Small Building level (Was caught and survived a bomb that blew up large part of Megalomart, Should be superior to Luanne who was in the same explosion, Superior to Bill who survived an explosion from artillery which destroyed a Tank with minimal injury) Stamina: High (Generally shown to be very fit, Was able to build a complicated grill for several days in a row without signs of Fatigue, Superior to Bill who is Ex Military) Range: Standard melee range. Several meters with his rifle. Standard Equipment: * Several Mechanical tools * Rifle * Propane Intelligence: Gifted (Is shown to be a generally smart person, especially when it comes to mechanics and Propane, With the help of Kahn, was able to build a Robotic Grill with mechanical arms, remote control, and other parts, Comparable to Bobby who won first at a state competition about meat against several other teams by himself) Weaknesses: Prone to anger, has DGS Notable Attacks/Techniques: Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Gun Users Category:King Of The Hill Category:Humans Category:Fathers Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Variable Tier Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists